The contractor proposes to: 1) develop gel-based formulations that allow the feeding of mice with a variety of altered diets, 2) determine the level of caloric restriction necessary for protection against chemotherapy and identify dietary components whose deficiency is sufficient to provide a partial or full protective effect, 3) determine the effect of the most protective dietary formulations on therapeutic index.